Not Just for Fairy Tales
by Slight Imperfections
Summary: AU When a new student comes to her school, Kaoru discovers that true love isn't just something for fairy tales. But what connection does he have to the recent murders in her city? KK,SM,AM Rating just to be safe, please R&R!
1. Chapter One

A/N-Please read, if'n ya don't mind.  
  
Konnichiwa minna-san! This is my first fic in a VERY LONG TIME. I even got myself a new screnname! Fwee! *hugs it* Uh...gomen, don't ask. "^^ Anyway, let's see. This is just a random fic I randomly decided to do one random day. It's AU, in case you haven't noticed. It's mostly in 3rd person, with little 1st-person inserts by Kaoru, since this is her story.  
  
I have no idea where this story is going to go, so bear with me if the plot is weird. Characters may be OOC, and all pairings will be traditional (I think). Um... There might be characters that were in the anime/manga but not in the manga/anime, so...yeah...Please Review! No flames though. They destroy my fragile yet very large ego and self-confidence. Onegai?  
  
Oh yeah. I might not add translations to any Japanese words I use here, so I'm assuming that if you're reading this, you know what they mean. Ja!  
  
Contact me at: slightimperfections@yahoo.com  
  
I think I had stopped believing in true love. Maybe it's a teenage thing and maybe not, but I hadn't believed in it for a long time. Well, until he came, which is really the majority of my story, but that's for later. I'd seen so many relationships among my friends and family that hadn't worked out. But I'm depressing you aren't I? I can describe that later on too. I should tell you about myself.   
  
My name is Kamiya Kaoru, (unfortunately) often known as the Tanuki or Raccoon Girl. I'm 17 years old, and currently attend Tokyo High. I like kendo (I'm in the kendo club at my school) and like to fancy myself as pretty good at it. My father (Who owned his own dojo) taught me his very own style, Kamiya Kasshin Ryu. Sadly, my father died when I was fifteen. My mother? She and my father divorced when I was three. (The last time I saw her was at my tenth birthday.) I still live at the dojo with my grandfather, who's a doctor, and my three younger cousins: Ayame, Suzume, and Yahiko. Ayame and Suzume are six and four, and Yahiko is ten. This is getting boring isn't it? I've always hated introductions myself; they're so... awkward? Boring? Whatever. That isn't the point. The point of my story is that true love really does still exist, and this is how I found it...  
  
.::*OrO*::.  
  
"Mou!", Kaoru yelled when she caught sight of the time. "Yahiko-chan! Why didn't you wake me?! I'm gonna be late for school!"  
  
"Tough luck busu!", came the answer from the next room. "You should have set the alarm like Jii-chan said. And don't call me 'chan'!"  
  
She grumbled an answer as she hurriedly pulled her school uniform out of the closet. Putting it on as quickly as she could, with as few bruises as possible, she dashed to the kitchen, nearly bowling her grandfather over in the process.  
  
The Dr. Gensai laughed quietly. "Careful now Kaoru-chan. You'll never get to school if you kill yourself running around like that!"  
  
"Gomen Jii-chan.", she apologized hastily, while pulling a random cereal box and bowl out of a cupboard. "But I overslept, and Yahiko didn't wake me up!"  
  
"Wasn't my fault!", the accused yelled as he walked past the kitchen. "Now hurry up! I promised I'd walk Tsubame to school today!"  
  
"Ooh, Yahiko-chan's got a girlfriend!", Kaoru teased between bites of cereal.  
  
"A girlfriend! A girlfriend!", chorused Ayame and Suzume, who were sitting at the table.  
  
"Shut up!", he yelled, blushing furiously. "She's not my girlfriend!"  
  
"Sure she isn't!", replied Kaoru in a singsong voice, picking up her backpack which was sitting by the door. "Bye!", she called to her grandfather as she literally dragged the mortified Yahiko outside.  
  
"Have a nice day!", his answer came as the door swung shut. Letting go of Yahiko, she took a deep breath.   
  
"Ah! There's nothing like a fall morning!", being outside made her feel more cheerful. School wasn't too bad so far. Of course there was no way to tell if the rest of the year would be as peaceful as those first few weeks had been.  
  
"Kaoru! KAORU!!! Wait up!",someone shouted from not too far behind her, and the sound of someone running could be heard.  
  
"Oh, hey Misao.", she replied without even turning around. The footsteps slowed, and soon Kaoru's genki, ninja-obsessed, best friend Makimachi Misao was walking next to her and Yahiko.  
  
"Ohayou, Yahiko-chan!", she chirped, her long braid swinging in time with her steps  
  
"Greetings itachi musume", he replied as he did every morning.  
  
"Don't call me a weasel girl you brat!!!", screeched the not-really-insulted girl.  
  
"Now, now.", Kaoru interrupted, putting on a falsely stern face. This was how every morning went, and had gone for quite some time. Amazingly, none had quite grown tired of it, or at least not yet.  
  
After a few moments of playful scuffling, Yahiko announced that he had to go walk his friend Tsubame to their school, which provoked more teasing by his cousin and her friend.   
  
As soon as he disappeared down a side street, Misao whipped around, eye gleaming with untold news. "Now that the brat's gone, I can finally ask you whether you watched the news last night!"  
  
"No. I heard that some murder or other happened, but Jii-chan didn't want Ayame-chan or Suzume-chan to get upset so..."  
  
"Too bad. Anyway- There seems to be some freaky killing spree going on downtown!"  
  
*And she's excited about this...?* Kaoru thought wryly.  
  
"-and the police think it's connected to the one two years ago!", Misao finished.  
  
She vaguely remembered the event her friend mentioned. It was around the time her father had died, and she had been too caught up in her own troubles to notice what was going on around her.  
  
"But didn't they find out who did it?"  
  
"Yeah, some kid who was around our age. Apparently he got off, because he was "forced to do it" or something like that.", she shook her head. "Anyway, all of the victims have been killed with a sword, which is why they think they're connected."  
  
This talk was disturbing Kaoru ever so slightly, so she pointed out that they had better run or they'd be late for school.  
  
"Kyaa! You're right! Let's go!", Misao grabbed her friend by the wrist and sped off.  
  
.::*OrO*::.  
  
They made it to school out of breath, but not late, with time to spare. Nevertheless, Kaoru hurriedly threw her stuff in her locker and tried to pull her first period class material out without dislodging anything else. Slamming the door closed, she noticed a tall brown-haired boy, lazily leaning against the locker right next to her.  
  
"KYAA!", she shrieked, startled.   
  
"Oi, Jou-chan," he smirked, pleased that his attempt to surprise her had worked. Then again, it usually did. "What's got you all worked up?"  
  
"DON'T YOU EVER DO THAT AGAIN SAGARA SANOSUKE!", she reached down and grabbed a book that she'd dropped, breathing hard.  
  
"Kaoru?", Misao's head emerged from it's previous place inside her locker, where she seemed to be be searching for her favorite pen. "What's all the yelling about?", Blinking, she looked at Sano.  
  
"Just Jou-chan here overreacting to an innocent joke.", he replied innocently.  
  
"Why you-", Kaoru started, but was cut off as the bell rang. "Mou! Better get to class."  
  
The second bell rang only a minute or so after they got to their homeroom. "Perfect timing!", remarked Misao, sounding satisfied.  
  
"Good morning class!", ignoring her student's grumbled answers, she went on to announce that a transfer student from Kyoto would be joining them that morning. "-and here he is now!", she finished, as a figure appeared at the door. "Class, this is our new student, Himura Kenshin!"  
  
When he walked in, Kaoru could have sworn that the jaw of every girl in the room-save the teacher of course- dropped. His bright red hair was loosely tied back, and his bangs didn't-quite-cover his eyes. His eyes- they were really the first thing you noticed about him. Wide and seemingly cheerful, they were a stunning shade of violet. Aside from that, the only other unusual thing about him was a strange cross-shaped scar on his face. He was probably only as tall as she was, Kaoru realized, and she was definitely no giant. For a moment, she could have sworn he looked at her, and she thought she nearly fainted. *Stop that, Kaoru!*, she mentally scolded herself. *Honestly! It's just a boy! Besides, it's not like you are ever going to be interested in someone. Or like anyone will ever be interested in you.*  
  
"Now, why don't you go sit behind Sanosuke, there's an empty seat...Sanosuke raise your hand so he knows who you are.", the teacher instructed.  
  
With a bored sigh, Sano raised his hand and waved it exaggereatedly in the air, causing a few kids to snicker. Kenshin merely smiled amusedly at him, as he walked to the seat. When he passed her, Kaoru vaguely realized that he looked rather feminine. *Well, it looks good on him...* she thought, before she turned her attention back to the teacher. *Maybe I'll get Sano to ask him if he wants to sit with us at lunch...*  
  
.::*OrO*::.  
  
I hope you enjoy this story! I'll try to update soon, but you know how school is...  
  
Oh yeah. I don't really know how a Japanese high school works, so I'll just make stuff up as I go..."^^  
  
R&R PLEASE! It makes me feel loved. ^_^  
  
If anyone needs to contact me, or just wants to chat (which I encourage!!!) contact me at: slightimperfections@yahoo.com 


	2. Chapter Two

YAY FOR ME! I finally updated! WOW, ne?! AND I have a *NEW* penname! Yay for it! Well, anyway....  
  
Shards, I've been having a busy week... My stupid evil Honors English teacher decided to give us a 10 page research paper, and I have two other projects to do... -_- *proceeds to hit life-size dummies of all of her teachers with a shinai* That's better... No, wait a second.... *Throws several kunai at them* NOW, that's BETTER! Pent-up anger, just ignore that, my dear readers... "^^  
  
And my friend Lizz, who I've known since kindergarten, her father just died of cancer. It was really sudden; he just got sick a few weeks ago... So there's been a lot of stuff with that...yeah...anyway...  
  
Augh. I think I made half the characters WAY OOC in this chapter.... And I made Sou-chan a good guy. "^^ OH FREAKING WELL! "^^ That's okay! I made them just how they need to be for my story, yes, yes... Well, you aren't here to listen to my random babblings, so here is the story! Yay for it.  
  
Contact me @ SlightImperfections@yahoo.com  
  
"So you just moved here from Kyoto?", Misao asked Kenshin conversationally.  
  
Kaoru had gotten Sano to invite Kenshin to sit with them. Well, actually, Sano invited the newcomer before Kaoru had a chance to ask him. *He's like that sometimes...* she had thought. *Such a rough exterior, but he's a really nice guy. Too bad Megumi doesn't think so...* She was referring to Sano's crush, Takani Megumi. She was the biggest flirt Kaoru knew, the only guy she didn't seem to like was "The Rooster-Head" as she was fond of calling him. Misao was convinced that this was because she liked him too, but Kaoru disagreed.   
  
"Yes, my ...uncle... Hiko Seijuuro and I just got here a few weeks ago.", the redhead answered in his quiet voice.  
  
The pause was not lost on Kaoru and she raised an eyebrow, but decided to ignore it for the moment. About to ask about his old home, she was suddenly aware of Seta Soujiro, one of their classmates, standing next to their table, balancing his lunch on one hand. She had vaguely noticed him walking past, since he sat with them sometimes, but he has stopped dead at Kenshin's comment.  
  
"THE Hiko Seijuuro?!", he asked incredulously. Kenshin looked slightly surprised at this. The others just looked surprised. Kaoru figured they hadn't noticed the boy's approach. *Typical...* she thought wryly before waiting for Kenshin's answer.  
  
"Um. Yes. Why? You've heard of him?", he replied.  
  
"Of course! My kendo teacher never stops talking about him!"  
  
"Uh, no offense Soujiro, but your teacher's kinda...messed up.", Misao pointed out.  
  
*Oh yeah, I remember him, Soujiro's kendo teacher Shishio Makoto. Kaoru grinned to herself He has a neverending grudge against all insurance companies ever since his house burned down and he got injured in the fire but his insurance didn't cover it or something. What a freak!* ((A/N *falls over laughing* I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Don't hurt me, I just couldn't resist!!! *pictures Shishio trying to overthrow all of the world's insurance companies, and laughs hysterically*))  
  
The boy smiled half-embarrassedly, half-apologetically. "Well yeah, but you gotta admit, it really wasn't fair that-"  
  
Everybody at the table groaned, cutting him off, knowing that one of his long adoring speeches about his teacher would come up if Soujiro wasn't stopped in time.  
  
"So you do kendo then?", Kaoru broke in, looking at Kenshin hopefully. "Why don't you join the school Kendo Club? Soujiro here's the captain. He could sign you up!"  
  
"Well I don't kn-", he tried to answer.  
  
"Yeah Himura!", Misao piped up. "They really need more members! "  
  
"Just come by after school! It's our third practice of the year.", Kaoru pleaded, her wide blue eyes silently imploring him.  
  
"Oro...I guess so...", the redhead answered, looking slightly flustered at the two girls' sudden fervor.  
  
"YES!", Misao and Kaoru gave each other high fives.  
  
"Weasel girl, you and the tanuki REALLY need to cut back on sugar!", Sano laughed, lounging back in his seat before yelling in surprise as Misao pushed his chair over. Kenshin just sweatdropped as Kaoru snickered, and the weasel girl cackled evilly.  
  
.::*OrO*::.  
  
*They all seem so nice...* Kenshin thought idly, lightly tapping his pencil on the desk, while staring blankly at the math problem being written on the board. *It's a lot different from I'm used to. They're all so trusting...naive...AUGH! No, must stop being morbid... Things are different now...you have a second chance... a clean slate, if you will...* He stared down at the floor, frowning thoughtfully. *Why did I let them convince me to come to Kendo Club after school?! Why did I even sit with them at lunch anyway...it's better for everyone if they don't get close to me, and if I don't get close to them.* The image of Kaoru's hopeful blue eyes when she'd asked him to visit the club after school suddenly came to him, he smiled slightly at the memory, a drastic change from the unhappy expression a moment before.  
  
"Mr. Himura!", the teacher's voice interrupted his musings. "May I ask just what is so interesting about the carpet?"  
  
*Oro...* "Um, nothing really...", he answered, covering up his annoyance with an amiably embarrassed expression, putting his hand behind his head, and looking up at the teacher.   
  
She tapped her foot on the ground impatiently, hands on hips. "Then I don't suppose you'd mind coming up here and solving this problem?", she gestured towards the particulary long and difficult one she'd just finished writing.  
  
Kenshin stifled a groan, and shot a glare at the snickering Sanosuke, who was in his class, not noticing that half the girls in the class were doing the same. ((A/N Glaring, not snickering...))  
  
.::*OrO*::.  
  
"Come ON, Kenshin!", Kaoru practically dragged the reluctant redhead behind her. "Here he is!", she announced upon reaching a door marked, predictably, "Kendo Club", and throwing it open.  
  
Soujiro turned from where he was stretching, customary cheerful smile in place. "Kaoru! You brought Himura! Good, good... You can just sit (or stand) anywhere you want, unless, of course, if you want to practice or spar or anything?", he cocked his head, blue eyes inquisitive.  
  
"No, no, I'm fine..", Kenshin smiled back, leaning against a wall. "I can just observe, at least for now, ne?"  
  
As they began, Kenshin couldn't help but notice that the club was, indeed, pitifully small. Especially so since this was one of the largest schools in the city. *Maybe I should join...* he thought. *It might not be so bad, and I'm already better than, well, most of the people here.* He watched as Soujiro cheerfully called for the members to begin sparring.   
  
"Oi! Seta! I'll spar with you again!", called one boy.  
  
Soujiro laughed, "Don't you still have the bruise from last week?"  
  
"It was a lucky shot!"  
  
"It's my turn to spar with Soujiro!", Kenshin turned at Kaoru's voice. "I want to see how I fare against the best our school has to offer." she glanced at Kenshin.  
  
*Is she taunting me?*, he wondered. *Probably...*  
  
"All right then...", the ever-smiling boy agreed, "Let us begin...", he said, after the rest of the people had paired off, and the clacking of wooden sword against wooden sword began.  
  
Soujiro was obviously better than Kaoru, Kenshin had to admit. But the firey girl was no amateur. He was certain that she could easily beat any of the other members. Soujiro was also holding back. Kaoru probably hadn't noticed. She'd surely be "very angry" (to put it lightly) if she knew. Even so, the fight was over quickly. *I barely had time to wonder what styles they use, or even if they use certain styles,* the redhead thought ruefully, as the two bowed and congratulated each other. A*ctually, I'd kind of like to spar with them. They're surely not as rough as Shishou...I hope...Oro...* He winced at the mere thought of his teacher's lessons, and walked forward to tell them that he'd join.  
  
.::*OrO*::.  
  
WOW. Completely pointless, ne? I suppose I'm just trying to begin to establish the plot, yes yes... Kenshin seemed a bit depressed though...hmmm...he needs more caffeine...  
  
Well, please bear with me as I just kind of made up a buncha junk with the Kendo Club thingy, lol.   
  
Um, lesse.... Please R&R, and no flames! I'm allergic to third degree burns...And first and second degree...  
  
Contact me at SlightImperfections@yahoo.com, as I've already said. If anyone would like to chat about anime or whatevr...PLEASE! Absolutely none of my friends like anime, and only one has even heard of FanFiction.net, or even knows what a fanfic is! (Pathetic, ne?) I'm starting to have conversations with myself about anime! (Not that I didn't talk to myself before...) Okay, enough self-pity! Ja ne! 


	3. Chapter Three

WOW I ACTUALLY UPDATED! Blame my school for the long wait...and writer's block, and everybody else for writing good fanfics that distract me, and...*goes on* Well. Anyway. I'm going to try and keep this from being boring, and junk.  
  
*Looks at reviews and gets teary eyed* You like me! You really like me! I'd like to thank all the little people who made this possible for me! *gets hit by a random flying tomato* Okay seriously. WO~OW! *is amazed at the positiveness of the reviews* I feel loved! Oh so loved!  
  
Well, anyway, I forgot what the heck I was gonna write up here, so here's the new chapter! *suddenly realizes that she uses the phrase "Well, anyway" WAAAAAY too much.*  
  
This chapter is brought to you by: The wonderful snow days I'm having this week! w00t!  
  
CHAPTER THREE  
  
I was so excited when Kenshin said he'd join the Kendo club. According to Soujiro, his uncle, Hiko Seijuuro, was quite famous. All that day people (namely Sano) kept complaining that I was acting WAY too hyper. But I just couldn't wait! Even Sou-kun's smile looked different. I could tell he was looking forward to seeing Kenshin in action. So that afternoon (after getting told off by all of my teachers for daydreaming in class) I was ready to burst with impatience.   
  
When Kenshin walked into room next to the gym that served as a sort-of "makeshift dojo", I couldn't help noticing how good he looked in the traditional gi and hakama. After mentally slapping myself, I had snapped to attention when Soujiro stepped up and asked (and I quote) "If Himura-san would care to join him in a friendly spar?" He was using a bokken, which was very unusual, since it's much more dangerous than a shinai. No one moved for a moment, until Kenshin smiled back and agreed, and picked up a bokken. I both hoped that Kenshin was as good as I figured, and didn't, not wanting Soujiro to end up hurting him, or he Soujiro. But as the fight commenced, as I can say is WOW. I knew Sou-kun was fast, from different times I've seen him fight, but these two were practically blurs. I'd never seen anyone with their level of skill, not even at the few tournaments we'd gone to, and from the looks on the other club members' faces, I could tell they hadn't either.  
  
.::*OrO*::.  
  
The two boys skidded to a halt, and, breathing hard, turned to face each other. As one, they bowed respectfully to the other.  
  
"You were holding back", commented Soujiro lightly.  
  
"As were you.", answered the redhead in an equally light tone, automatically flicking his wrist, before going to trade his bokken for a shinai. Kaoru noted this.  
  
'Don't they do that in all the old samurai movies?' she wondered ,'It flicks all of the blood off of the blade of a katana. Why would Kenshin do that?', Kaoru shrugged it off as she went to coach some of their freshman members who had just joined. 'Maybe his uncle's old fashioned...'  
  
.::*OrO*::.  
  
Kaoru sighed as she kicked off her shoes at the door. Carelessly dumping her bookbag on the floor, she called out that she was home.   
  
"Ah, Kaoru-chan, how was your day?", asked her grandfather, coming into the room.  
  
"Fine," she answered as Yahiko appeared.  
  
"So how was practice? Did your boyfriend show up?" he asked, smirking.  
  
"My boyfr- my what?!" Kaoru was confused, but thought she knew who he was talking about.  
  
"You know! That Kenshin guy you were talking about all last night!"  
  
"The heck?! He's not my boyfriend you little brat! I just met the guy yesterday for crying out loud!", she cried both angry and mortified. Both Yahiko and Kaoru were surprised when a voice came from the open doorway.  
  
"Kamiya-san?", the girl whirled around, and turned red when she saw who it was.  
  
"Ken- I mean Himura-san! What are you doing here?!"  
  
He blinked. "I accidentally picked up your chemistry book this afternoon, and I thought I'd return it."  
  
"Oh. Well how'd you find my house?"  
  
"Makimachi-san told me how to get here, Kamiya-san.", he held the book out.  
  
Kaoru took it. "Arigatou Himura-san. But how'd you know I would be home?"  
  
"Makimachi-san said you didn't have any plans tonight... 'no plans tonight or ever' I think she said." He looked thoughtful. "But If I'm being a bother, I can leave."  
  
'Dang. Misao never could keep her mouth closed. I'll have to get her for that "or ever" comment...' She registered the last thing Kenshin had said. "OH! No, no, you're fine.", she paused , "Uh, I mean, you're not bothering me or anything, I'm kinda glad you showed up." Kaoru mentally kicked herself for acting like such a ditz, as Yahiko snickered behind her and Kenshin blinked again. "Uh, would you like to stay for dinner?" she asked brightly, trying to cover her embarrassment.  
  
"That'd be nice, Kamiya-san. Could I call my uncle so he'll know not to expect me for a while?"  
  
"Sure, and you can just call me Kaoru. We're friends, ne?" Kenshin blinked for the third time that hour.  
  
'Friends?', he thought, surprised. "Hai. And just Kenshin is fine for me.", he smiled at her.  
  
'Gosh, he has a cute smile...' Kaoru thought as he introduced himself politely to her grandfather and Yahiko. 'Where did that thought come from?! Man, I sound like a have a crush on him or something. That's Misao's kind of thinking, like about that Shinomori guy she talks about all the time.' She briefly thought about Misao's one-sided romance with the aloof Shinomori Aoshi, a young man who was in their grade.  
  
"So Kaoru says you do kendo too?", Yahiko was asking Kenshin. "Kaoru's teaching me the Kamiya Kasshin style."  
  
"Oh that's the style you use Kami-, er, Kaoru-san?", she chose to ignore the '-san' for now.  
  
"Yeah," the tanuki girl answered, "My father taught me. It was passed down through the Kamiya family. What style were you using this afternoon? It was amazing!"  
  
"Hiten Mitsurugi Ryuu. It's a really old style I learned from my uncle. But I wasn't that good, My second attack was too slow, and my defense faulty..."  
  
"No! Really, you were great!", Kaoru hastily told Kenshin. "I've never seen a fight like that!"  
  
"This is all very interesting." said the forgotten Dr. Genzai, "But it's your turn to cook tonight Kaoru-chan."  
  
"Oh great!", complained Yahiko. "Another chance for the busu to set the oven on fire! She can't cook to save her life." he told the bewildered Kenshin.  
  
"I can too, brat! Besides, I only did that once..."  
  
"Oro. Would you like me to help Kaoru-san?", Kenshin asked.  
  
"Sure, Kenshin! Thanks!", Kaoru agreed, privately thankful that they WOULD have edible food that night.  
  
"Yeah thanks!", Yahiko piped up. "I didn't feel like getting food poisoning tonight!"  
  
Kenshin oro-ed again as Kaoru proceeded to angrily chase her younger cousin around the room.  
  
.::*OrO*::.  
  
DO NOT WORRY MY READERS! I will get to the plot soon...er...eventually. Um...lesse...Review please! And e-mail me at slightimperfections@yahoo.com if you have any question, or are just bored.  
  
Ja ne! 


End file.
